Are you there?
by JS Abhi
Summary: Just for some moments you came and went...Are you really there?


**Guys this is very bad but I hope ki aap log atleast read karoge..**

 **Sorry for all mistakes..**

* * *

A person was running on road with file on his head as it was raining quite heavily..Finally he saw a bus-stop and went to stand under it..He then looked at the dark sky and murmured angrily..

Person angrily: Pata nahi itne ache mausam mei yeh barish kyun aa gai..I just hate Rains..hunh! ( He was very angry at the weather at that point of moment when suddenly heard a little boy's happy voice..)

Boy happily: Abhijeet uncle dekhiye na kitni achi barish ho rahi hai..aapko toh barish bahot pasand hai na..(Person went two-three steps ahead to know who is this man named 'Abhijeet' who loves RAIN without it's climate and this was what he saw..)

(Some Boys and Girls were pulling a man out of a bus..All were in the bus it seemed..Person hoped that the man being pulled is Abhijeet..)

Abhijeet smiled: Are bacho aa raha hun..sabar rakho..(finally all were out in the rain and one of the girl said..)

Girl : Uncle barish mein kitna maza aata hai na?

Boy happily: Haan na Maithu..(to all his friends) Chalo dosto hum khelne chalte hai..

Abhijeet : Magar bacho jaldi aajana hume jaana bhi hai ok?

Kids all in a go: OK UNCLE..(And all went running from their while one remained standing there itself..)

Abhijeet bent towards that kid: Beta aapko nahi khelna?

Boy: Jee nahi mujhe barish bilkul pasand nahi..(he said in a cute tone)

Person from behind: Bilkul sahi soch hai beta aapki..(both the head turned towards the person) Barish mujhe bhi nahi pasand..

Abhijeet asked him confusingly: Aap kaun?

Person smiled: Daya! Aur aap Abhijeet hai na?

Abhijeet smiled: Jee..(to kid) Aapko barish kyun nahi pasand?

Kid started innocently: Ek baar mai fisal kar gir gaya tha issliye nahi pasand..

Abhijeet made a serious face: Hmm toh aap fisal kar gir gae the..vaise fisal kar toh mai bhi gira tha magar barish ne mujhse sorry bola tha..Aapse nahi bola?

Kid nodded in no: Bilkul nahi..

Abhijeet: Acha! Toh kya aap vapas uske bad fisal kar gire the?(Kid nodded in no again) Are to iska matlab barish aapko sorry keh rahi hai..

Kid asked innocently: Sachii..?

Abhijeet kissed his forehead: Muchii..(he then stood up and picked up the kid too while the other kids came from Garden back..Daya was watching all this in amusement..not a single person else was there..)

Abhijeet started singing: Mai koi aisa geet gau..(kids started dancing) Ke aarzu jagau..(Daya looked at the afraid kid who was now dancing with Abhijeet) Agar tum kaho..(he kept the kid down) O..Mai koi aisa geet gau..ki aarzu jagau agar tum kahoo..(he then bent down) Tum ko bulau..(twiked nose of a small kid) Ya palke bichau..(took a little girl on his shoulders) Kadam tum jahan jahan rakho..Zameen ko asma banau..sitaron se sajau agar tum kaho..

(He then looked at Daya who watching him in smile and Abhijeet suddenly remembered that Daya also didn't liked rain..he went near him and pulled his hand bringing him out of his shelter..)

Abhijeet signalling Daya to enjoy and started himself to dance too: Mai titliyon ke piche bhagu..mai jugnuon ke piche jau..(he took leaves from the ground which were fallen from trees because of winds) Ye rang hai vo roshni hai..Tumhare paas dono lau..(then all kids followed Abhijeet who entered into the garden and this time Daya also accompanied..) Jitni khushbooein...baag mein mile..haan jitni khushbuein baag mein mile mai laun vahan pe ke tum ho jahan..(He then climbed the stairs of shoot) Jahan pe ek pal bhi theher jau,mai gulsita banau..agar tum kaho..(then went towards the bus and opened the door while all kids one by one entered in it) Mai koi aisa geet gaun ke aarzu jagau agar tum kaho..Agar tum kaho..agar tum kaho..(and he stopped singing wen all kids went inside..)

Daya looked at Abhijeet and went near him as he was still out: Tum acha gata ho?

Abhijeet smiled: Thank you! Toh ab batao..Barish pasand aai?

Daya laughed: Haan bahot pasand aai..Vaise(he asked confusingly) itne sare bachon ke saath picnic pe jaa rahe ho magar tumhare kapde driver vale nahi lagte..

Abhijeet sighed: Mai driver nahi hu..CID Officer tha..

Daya confused: Tha matlab?

Abhijeet smiled and started walking further: Tha matlab tha..(Daya nodded confusingly and Abhijeet looked at the file he was holding) Tum yeh file lekar mountains par aae ho?

Daya grinned: Vo kya hai na interview dene gaya tha to..

Abhijeet: Select nahi hue?(Daya nodded in no) Hmm to isliye barish mein bhi aag the?(Daya smiled shyly)

Abhijeet looked at the sky as both were on the edge of the mountain now: Hmm..barish ruk gai hai..

Daya : Par mujhe yakin nahi hua ki yahan bus stop bhi ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet: Vo kya hai na kuch hafton pehle hi banda hai yeh..Par tumhe maine yahan kai baar dekha hai..

Daya smiled sadly: Kya batau dost saatva interview tha yeh aur ye bhi failed..

Abhijeet smiled: Kya karte ho?

Daya : Soft ware engineer hun..

Abhijeet : Pasand karte ho na apne kaam ko ya fir thop rakha hai kisine..(Daya went silent) Samajh gaya..Daya mujhe nahi pata ki tum kya karna pasand karte ho magar yakin mano agar yeh sab dil se karoge toh zarur pass ho jaoge..(he turned towards him facing his back towards the cliff) Zindagi jee dost..(suddenly one voice of horn disturbed Daya and he looked at the source of voice and his eyes popped out..)

The bus in which the kids were sitting was traveling towards the cliff..Daya shouted but Abhijeet didn't bothered..Daya tried to move but his feet were stuck..He tried very hard but the bus went down the cliff..

Daya shouted very loudly: Nahi..Tumne dekha na vo..jaao bachao unhe..

Abhijeet smiled: Shhh! Shant raho aur meri baat suno..

Daya shocked: tum has kaise sakte ho haan?

Abhijeet smiled: Daya yeh humesha yaad rakhna " Khudi ko kar buland itna ki khuda bande se khud puche bata teri raza kya hai"..(Daya saw something weird in those eyes..He could just nod in yes..Abhijeet then opened his arms and said) Bye Dost..(And before Daya could understand anything Abhijeet fell behind before even looking behind..)

Daya shouted: Abhijeettttt!

(He went forward and looked down but no one was there not even a scream came from down..Daya stepped behind and saw a man walking from there..he went there running like mad..)

Man: Are are bhaisahab kya hua..dheere dheere..

Daya totally wet in sweat: Bhai sahab vahan par Abhijeet ..mera matlab hai Abhijeet naam ka admi aur ek bus khai mein gir gai hai..Please chaliye na unhe bachane please.

Man kept hand on shoulders: Aapko koi galat faimi hui hogi..Uss accident ko to kuch hafte ho chuke hai..issiliye toh yahan bus stop banda gaya tha..

Daya totally confused: Accident?

Man: Haan accident..kuch hafto pehle Abhijeet naam ka CID officer bus mein ghus gaya tha jismein bache the..gunde the usmein..Un gundon ke saath vo vahn(he showed from where Daya came running) gir gae aur bus khai mein jaa giri..Unka dhyan shayad khai ki taraf gaya tha uss bus ko dekhke aur tabhi kisine goli chala di..Aur vo khai mein gir gaye..Bus ko toh aag lag gai aur bache usi aag mein..(he couldn't complete his sentence and went from there while Daya looked at the cliff and shockingly whispered)

Daya: Toh kya jo kuch bhi hua vo sab..vo log..Aatma..

* * *

 **A/N Toh please agar meri pagal panti zara bhi na pasand ya zara bhi pasand aai ho toh mujhe review karna ok?  
**

 **Pleaseeeeee**

 **Do R AND R...**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


End file.
